1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a thermal transfer printer, and more particularly, to a thermal transfer printer that cuts printing paper in a paper transport direction.
2. Description of the Background Art
Thermal transfer printers that draw printing paper from a paper roll for performing printing typically include cutters for cutting the printing paper after the printing in a direction orthogonal to a paper transport direction (namely, printing-paper width direction). Thermal transfer printers are also known that include slitters for cutting printing paper in parallel to a paper transport direction (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-111999).
However, a position of the slitter is fixed in the thermal transfer printer disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-111999, so that the thermal transfer printer fails to cut the printing paper in various paper widths.